


First Date.

by threecheersforsweetstarwars



Category: College/Teens REACT, FBE - React
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, I this is the first ever work posted for this ship w ow!!, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforsweetstarwars/pseuds/threecheersforsweetstarwars
Summary: Eric and Tom's first date inspired by Blink-182's First Date!





	First Date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @ Skylar for inspiring me to do this and being an overall sweetie!  
> I know this is absolute shit, but this ship needs more content and I just felt the need to contribute, okay? Enjoy, I guess!!

"Eric, just calm down, okay? You've done this a million times! You just pull up to his house, text him you're outside, he gets in, you both have dinner together like you've both done many times before, even though... It's not quite like the other times..." Eric says to himself before letting a sigh slip out of his lips. "This time is in a fancier place than subway, and... Well, the clothes are much more appropriate to the place we're going... Aaand we're not going as just friends..."

Eric leaned back on his seat and let out a breath. They were not "just friends" anymore. That was extremely overwhelming in both the good way and the bad way. He was constantly anxious; afraid this thing they both started won't work out and fuck up their friendship forever. But in the other hand he was super happy and excited for what was yet to come. He hoped this worked out. He wanted this to work out.

After inhaling and exhaling for some time he just rested his forehead on the steering wheel, before starting to drive to Tom's house.

 

'eric: I'm outside.'

'tom: I'll be there in a minute!'

 

And just as Tom had said, he was out in a minute and Eric's breath hitched when he saw him get out of the door. His outfit was casual but classy at the same time; very appropriate for the place they were going to. Eric looked down at his clothes 'would he guess I didn't know what to wear?' he thought before the sound of the passenger door opening surprised him.

"Hey!" Tom said with a bright smile, completely melting Eric's heart.

"Hi! C'mon, get in." The younger one said with a smile as equally bright and equally heart melting.

The car ride was filled by some talk and laughs, but you could feel the tension and how nervous both of them were. They both desperately wanted this first date to go well.

After arriving to the spot, both of the boys got out of the car and walked the trail that got them to the entrance of the restaurant. While walking in between laughs and jokes, Eric's hand brushed Tom's and it would be a lie to say that both of them did not feel a spark.

With reddened and confused faces they both wondered if they should hold hands. Eric was hesitant, but Tom was decided and said fuck it and interlocked his fingers with Eric's as they kept walking to the main entrance.

The place was stunning. The only bad thing about it was that they had to let go of each other's hands so they could properly seat at their table and order.

The night went out great, but both were still a little awkward and nervous, so neither of them could really eat that much. They still finished their dishes though, they didn't want the other to tell that their appetite was gone because of the mere fact that they were present and in a date together.

After laughing some more, and talking about stuff that had happened over the week at the FBE office, they asked for the check and after fighting a little over who was going to pay they decided to split.

On the way back to the car Eric grabbed Tom's hand again and caressed it with his thumb. The older one couldn't help but smile to himself and look down in order to hide his blushing face. Eric noticed and smiled, feeling warmth inside of his chest.

When they finally reached the car and both of them had put their seat belts on Tom looked at Eric with big eyes and and a soft smile, which left him blushing and choking on his need to kiss him.

The engine started and they were back in front of Tom's house once again.

"Hey, Eric..." He said unhooking his seat belt "I had a wonderful night. Thank you so much, really. The place you chose was beautiful and if you're okay with it, I think we should keep doing this more often." Tom said before grabbing Eric's hand, which was resting on the gear lever. The look in his eyes was genuine and hypnotising; the last straw for Eric. He couldn't help himself anymore.

As he smiled and placed a hand on Tom's cheek he waited for a sign to know that he was in too, and as soon as the older one nodded his head yes, he went in for a kiss that started as an innocent touch of the lips filled with sparks, but ended up being a needy mess with fighting tongues and hands clutching into hair and clothes.

"Please... stay the night" Tom moaned in between kisses.

"Gladly" Eric responded out of breath with a big smile on his face.


End file.
